you'll never guess
by munkey-sayajin princess
Summary: youll understand the rating later on plus language pairs are not normal will be 3 original charaters oh yeah there are some dbz characters
1. Default Chapter

Schedual (NOT A REGULAR CHAPTER)  
  
Person Period Class Teacher (grade) ---------------------------------------------------------------- Bra Briefs 1 Fencing Kimball (12) 2 Algebra2 Gullable  
3 English lit. Readmore  
4 Lunch  
5 History Choma  
6 Science Hitchcock ---------------------------------------------------------------- Kagome 1 P.E. Vaun (12) 2 English Lit. Stephans  
3 Art Smith  
4 Lunch  
5 History Choma  
6 Science Hitchcock ---------------------------------------------------------------- Marron 1 Geography Nashold (12) 2 Science Snider  
3 English lit. Readmore  
4 Lunch  
5 Fencing Kimball  
6 Art Smith ---------------------------------------------------------------- Pan 1 English Lit. Stephans (12) 2 Art Smith  
3 History Choma  
4 Lunch  
5 Fencing Kimball  
6 Science Hitchcock ---------------------- ------------------------------------------ Rin 1 Geography Nashold (11) 2 P.E. Vaun  
3 English Yoshi  
4 Lunch  
5 Science Ichima  
6 Art Smith  
7 Algebra Hojo ---------------------------------------------------------------- Sakura 1 English Yoshi (11) 2 P.E. Vaun  
3 Geography Nashold  
4 Lunch  
5 Art Smith  
6 Science Ichima  
7 Alegebra Hojo ---------------------------------------------------------------- Sango 1 Track Long (12) 2 Art Smith  
3 English Lit Readmore  
4 Lunch  
5 History Choma  
6 Science Hitchcock ---------------------------------------------------------------- Sheala 1 Drama Willams (12) 2 Science Hitchcock  
3 English Lit Stephans  
4 Lunch  
5 History Choma  
6 Fencing Kimball ---------------------------------------------------------------- Sierra 1 Drama Willams (12) 2 History Choma  
3 English lit Stephans  
4 Lunch  
5 Science Hitchcock  
6 Fencing Kimball ---------------------------------------------------------------- Goten 1 Home ec Cook (12) 2 History Choma  
3 English Lit Readmore  
4 Lunch  
5 Science Hitchcock  
6 Football Angie ---------------------------------------------------------------- Inu-Yasha 1 English Lit Stephans (12) 2 Science Hitchcock  
3 Art Smith  
4 Lunch  
5 History Choma  
6 Fencing Kimball ---------------------------------------------------------------- Kohaku 1 Geography Nashold (11) 2 P.E. Vaun  
3 Science Ichima  
4 Lunch  
5 English Yoshi  
6 Art Smith  
7 Algebra Hojo ---------------------------------------------------------------- Kouga 1 History Choma (12) 2 Biology Kucera  
3 Track Long  
4 Lunch  
5 Pre-Cal Tough  
6 U.S. Lit. Kutis ---------------------------------------------------------------- Miroku 1 Art Smith (12) 2 P.E. Vaun  
3 English Lit Readmore  
4 Lunch  
5 History Choma  
6 Science Hitchcock ---------------------------------------------------------------- Naraku 1 Art Smith (12) 2 P.E. Vaun  
3 English Lit Stephans  
4 Lunch  
5 Science Hitchcock  
6 History Choma ---------------------------------------------------------------- Sesshoumaru 1 Drama Willams (12) 2 History Choma  
3 English Lit Stephans  
4 Lunch  
5 Science Hitchcock  
6 Fencing Kimball ---------------------------------------------------------------- Trunks 1 Art Smith (12) 2 Science Hitchcock  
3 English Lit Stephans  
4 Lunch  
5 History Choma  
6 Wrestling Griffin ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok once again I repeat this is not a chapter this is their scheduals it will make the story a whole lot easier on you trust me 


	2. OH SHIT I'M LATE!

Ages:  
  
Pan:17 Kouga:18  
  
Kagome:17 Inu Yasha:18 Rin:16 Kohaku:16 Bra: 17 Goten:18  
  
Sango:17 Miroku:18  
  
Marron:17 Shippo:5  
  
Sierra:18 Sesshoumaru:18 Sheala:18 Trunks:18  
  
Sakura:17 Naraku:19  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
"Holy shit im late for school!!!" Pan quickly got out of bedand started throughing clothes everywhere trying to find the perfect outfit for the day. When suddenly she heard somebody knock at the front door.  
  
Videl thinks to herself 'Now who can that be?' She opens up the door to find Inu-Yasha standing there. "Good morning Mrs. Son, is Pan ready for school?" ''Good morning to you to umm let me go check."  
  
*upstairs*  
  
"HOLY SHIT!!!!!! Inu-Yasha's already here now i really need to get my ass in gear." Pan was really getting worried. And even more when she heard Videl coming up the stairs. "Pan, honey, are you ready for school yet?" "Umm I'm almost done!" Pan yelled to her mom through the door running around in her underwear. "Alright dear but hurry up Inu-Yasha wont wait that long." "OK! I'm ready!" Pan yelled coming out of the door tripping on her boot laces.  
  
*downstairs*  
  
Inu-Yasha thinks to himself 'Come on Pan Sesshomaru wont wait forever for your sorry ass to finish dressing.' Pan comes down the stairs and the leave for school but not without noticeing the death glares from Sesshoumaru. 


	3. HA HA Look at Marron!

"Hurry your slow ass up!"stated Sierra. "Who fuck are you talking to?"asked a pissed off Marron from the car in front of Sierra, Sheala, and Sakura. (not sakura from CCS or Sheala from El Hazard)  
  
"You, you stupid whore who dont know how to please a man just right!" "Well I never thought a man would ever come within touching distance of a disease carrying monkey like yourself." "Hey Sheala what do you say we show this little slut how to have some fun? And by the way Marron green means go!" and with that Sierra ran her newly modled 2003 Ford Mustang convertable into Marrons shabby little station wagon.(her family's car) "Siarra look what you did to out car Dad's gonna freak when he finds out what you did to Marron's car AGAIN!" replied a worried Sakura. "Oh pipe down you little worry wort Dad doesnt give a rats ass what I do to Marron's car because you know Dad hates her because her dad cheat our out of a job." "Oh well Si Si lets get the fuck out of here I don't feel like being late and also I want to talk to Sesshoumaru before class starts up!" "Fine what ever! See you at school BITCH!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~AT SCHOOL~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey everyone look it's a $5 prostitute!" "Where?!?! Hey Pan that's just Marron." "Sorry Uncle G. But the truth hurts she is one" "Hey Marron who'd you cuse out this time?"Goten asked seeing a huge gash on her forehead. "The devil twins!"  
  
"Speaking of them where is Sheala Sheala?" "Don't call me that Inu-Yasha! Hey Pan do I have your permission to beat the shit out of your boyfriend?" "Umm sure but don't beat him too badly I need him for tonite." "What's going on tonite,Pan?"questioned Iny-Yasha. "Wait and see just wait and see" "OK thanks Pan will do!" Inu-Yasha and Sheala start to fight but they dont get very far into the fight before Sesshoumaru pulls Sheala off of his brother. "Hey! What did you do that for! Pan finally gave me permission to do that and you don't let me have any fun!" Sheala started to pout. "Don't start pouting I have something more fun to do. Let's go somewhere privet so we can discuss it." With that said Sheala and Sesshoumaru leave to go talk in privet. 


End file.
